Open your heart
by EmilyElizabeth123
Summary: Colette Sheward. The sarcastic but kind hearted new head of nursing. Her life seems pretty much straight forward but what goes on her life behind closed doors? {reviews will always be read and taken into consideration!}


_{Hi, me again! here's the Colette fic I have been meaning to start because she's my absolute fave. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter, please let me know, thank you! lots of love xo}_

* * *

"So, what have you got for me today?" Colette strolled into work at 7am, ready to start her shift at 9am. She got into work an hour early because she needed to check her rota for the rest of the week, she usually does that on her final shift before the weekend but she had to rush off on her last shift.

"Oh you know" started Mary-Claire. "One guy has swallowed a key because his ex-wife wanted to get into the house after a messy divorce to collect her things; he refused to let her in so he swallowed the key. A woman is about to give birth. A child has fallen off their bike. Oh & Jac Naylor is on the warpath"

"Just a normal day at the office then?" Colette rolled her eyes and walked away; grabbing some paper work she had to do in her office before her shift.

She entered her office and realised she hadn't cleaned it out from the last time she was in here.. 2 days ago. There was an empty pizza box stuffed in her bin from when she did the late shift Thursday night. She didn't get home till 7am that day. And the amount of coffee she drank to get through them days was ridiculous. The dirty stained rings on her desk from each mug of coffee she had. She thought she better clean it before she started her day but she honestly couldn't be bothered, she rolled her eyes, shut her door with her foot and sat down in her chair. As soon as she sat down her mobile rang. _*Demi*_ flashed up on the screen and Colette ignored it because she had to get on with her paper work. She got a few sheets done until about 7:45 when her phone rang for the 4th time.

"What?!" Colette answered.

She finished the conversation and put the phone down, with that she flung her pen across the room in frustration. Going to pick it up her door swung open.

"Careful, I'm behind the door! Ever heard of knocking?!" Colette huffed.

"Sorry" Guy spoke. "Shall I come back when the sarcastic humour has gone away?"

"You'll be waiting a long time then"

"What were you doing behind the door?"

"I was picking up my pen"

"What was your pen doing behind the door?"

"I chucked it"

"Why did you-"

"What is this, twenty questions?! What do you want?"

"Do you fancy starting your shift at 8am and finishing an hour early, we need you" Guy asked.

"Do I have too? I am so behind paper work that I need to catch up on. When am I gonna get this done?"

"You could do it in your breaks?"

"What and not eat? Great suggestion Selfie(!)" Colette said, sarcastically.

"Come to dinner with me, tonight?"

"In your dreams.. Yes, I'll start now" She walked out to the lockers to get changed.

Mary-Claire and Adele were stood chatting as Colette came out to start her shift.

"Right ladies! Stop yapping and get to work" She smiled.

"Don't you start at 9?" Adele looked confused.

"Swapped shifts. Early finish so not complaining!" Colette shouted as she walked away.

"Oh, that's all we need"

"Tell me about it"

Colette brought her phone with her, shoved in her pocket. She checked her messages and she had a few from "Demi"

_*I need to speak to you*_

_*Stop ignoring me, I know you don't start till 9*_

_*Fine, I'll speak to you at home!*_

She sent a quick reply back stating that she started earlier so she will be home earlier.

She dealt with the guy who swallowed the key, they managed to remove it with a simple operation, but it looks as though he wasn't going to use that key again although it served him right for swallowing it. He let his ex-wife take all her things and made sure she was out of his life. The woman had a baby boy called Dylan, and the child had a quick operation to sort himself out. Everything was taken care off by 3pm so she went back to doing her paper work. Guy popped into the office.

"Is it safe to come in?"

Colette lifted her head up from the table where she was giving up with this paper work. "Yes, come in"

"Did she call again?"

"She did"

"And you're not gonna answer?"

"I'm behind on this paper work, I will call her when I finish work! You can't tell anyone about her"

"Colette, she's a 16 year old girl, she knows where you work and she will come to see you if she thinks you're ignoring her, you know what she's like more than anyone"

Colette looked blank at Guy. "You're right. Why are you always right?"

"Give her a call, Col"

"Yes, sir!" Colette said, bluntly.

She picked up her phone and dialled the number and waited for the harassment.

"Hello?" Demi answered.

"Demi, it's me."

"Where the hell have you been, I tried calling you"

"Babe, you knew I was at work."

"That's not the point, you knew what today was, you didn't even wish me good luck!"

"That's not fair! I have been snowed under from 7am, since I arrived up until now, do not act like I don't care"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." She slammed down the phone.

"Demi wai-" She sighed "For gods sake"

Colette carried on with her paper work, she got a load of it done until there was a knock at her door, she couldn't be bothered with anyone so she just ignored it and carried on until it knocked again. Without warning the door flung open, to Colettes shock she lifted her head and saw a girl standing there, a girl of 16, with long brown hair flowing down her shoulders ending at her waist, her style was more like a comfy girly/tomboyish look, with her All Star converses, her skinny grey faded jeans, a cropped top which showed her adoring flat stomach and her pale face with miniu make up but still making her look beautiful.

"So, you're not gonna ask how it went? Mum."


End file.
